Forbidden love
by DemonGann
Summary: Mephiles the Dark is back! but what's this? he has no memory! what will happen when a kind stranger, who is also a princess, what will happen? new love blossoms between the two, but Sonic and co. want to hurt Mephiles, can Eliana race against time and save her beloved? find out! flames will be crushed by Bigfoot, my pet dragon. Enjoy my possibly horrible story. please review.


All was quiet in the royal gardens as a light blue cat walked through them. She wore a white dress with white sandals. Her bright blue eyes looked tired. The cat glanced around her, smiling at the pretty flowers that were surrounding her. Peaceful. No one telling her what to do, how to do it, nothing. In the castle, she had to be the perfect princess, but here, in the garden, she was just her, Eliana. Eliana brushed her fingertips agianst a pale red flower. She loved how peaceful and calm the garden was. She frowned. The events of the day had been very stressful. First an important guest at breakfast, then a lunch party, and to end the day, a meeting. Eliana walked slowly, gazing around at the many flowers. How can something be so...beautiful while so much hate and anger filled the world? The blue cat shook her head. A moan caught her attention. "uh? W-who's there?" Eliana called out. More moaning. "hello!? Who's there? Come out!" she called again, this time checking to see if the guards could hear her. Nope. "hello?" Eliana's keen ears pricked up. "come out, please! I won't hurt you." she said as calmly as she could. "...o-ok, I'm coming out..." a black hedgehog stepped out from behind a hedge. He had pale, blue gray streaks in his quills and on his arms and legs. He also had no mouth. "hello," Eliana started, "my name is Eliana, what is yours?" though the princess already knew who the hedgehog was; Mephiles the Dark, evil being who tried to rule the world. "I...don't know...do you know who I am?" Eliana smiled at the confused being. "yes, I DO know who you are..." the cat glanced behind her, searching for any guards. "I'll tell you later, right now, just follow." Eliana started to walk away. "and be quiet." the two quickly made their way to the princess's private living place. Eliana opened the door and shoved Mephiles in. She took another look around before slipping into her room. "ok, your name is Mephiles the Dark and..." for some reason, while staring into his reptilian green eyes, Eliana couldn't summon the courage to tell him that he was evil. "that's all I know." she gave him a small smile. "well...thank you, Eliana." Mephiles said, his green eyes sad. "I don't know who I am...I...ugh...oh well, at least I know what my name is." the dark being said cheerfully. "yup!" Eliana grinned, then glanced at her alarm clock. "oh my! It's almost ten o'clock! You can sleep here Mephiles!" the blue cat pushed Mephiles through a door, into a sitting room. "sleep on anything in here, ok?" Eliana closed the door. 'when will he remember? What will happen..?' she shook the thoughts away. 'oh well.' Eliana changed into her dark blue silk pjs. She yawned. "goodnight Mephiles!" she called through the door that kept the two apart. "night." a soft voice replied. Eliana climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up around her. 'I'll deal with it later...' with a yawn the princess snuggled deeper into her lavender smelling sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

Eliana's p.o.v.

I woke to someone shaking me awake. "5 more minutes." I moaned, slapping the person away. "you have to wake up your highness!" I opened my eyes to look up into pale green eyes. "Vivian..." my maid and friend smiled at me. "come Eliana, wouldn't want to keep your visitor waiting." I shot straight up. "oh no!" Vi took a step back. She was a grey white hedgehog with shoulder length white blond hair and pale green eyes. She smirked at me. "he's still asleep, hurry and get ready, the party is at twelve sharp. K?" I nodded, then got up out of bed. "yeah." I said, already heading toward(you know you want one) my giant wardrobe. I changed into a hot pink tank top, a black skirt, pink gloves, and black sandals. I checked the time, ten o'clock. I decided to go and wake Mephiles up. "Mephie, wake up!" "what did you call me?"


End file.
